Computer Adventures
by BlueBlanket121
Summary: I know the title is stupid, I couldn't think of anything else. Set before Raven meets the Teen Titans. Raven discovers computers for the first time. How does this play out? Rated cause I'm paranoid.


**AN: I am so freaking hot it's not even funny. It is literally 100 degrees up where I live. Anyway, my last story _Crayons _had so many errors, I'm embarrassed. So if you read that, I'm sorry you had to go through that torture. I feel bad for you. I have an actual chapter story that I'll be able to put up soon, if you want to learn more about that, look on my profile. So, till then, here's another one-shot. Hopefully there will be less errors this time. And, by the way, this takes place before Raven met the Teen Titans. **

**Disclaimer****: No.**

* * *

_Hot Asian girls in your area looking for a fun night! _

Raven blinked at the fairly attractive women in her undergarments blinking on the side of the screen. All she had wanted to do was investigate the "computer" in front of her.

_Xing wants to chat! _

_"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"_

_"Hello?"_

When Raven had first seen the library (the only familiar thing that was on earth as well as Azarath) she expected rows upon rows of books, instead she was greeted with a squat, brick building filled with mundane picture story's and strange, boxy, contraptions. She decided to figure out what they were, even if she was a bit miffed by the glare the old women in the peach dress was sending her.

Once she had found a free box, she sat down next to a middle aged man with red hair and turned it on. Raven could feel a few stares on her back, but ignored it. She didn't care what others thought of her. IT blinked to a blue screen that read "Windows Computer" So thats what it was, a computer. She had heard them, and knew a little bit of the language it used. The empath opened the "search browser" as the librarian had called it, but seen_ Xing_ instead.

_Xing is writing a new message..._

Raven blinked, wondering what the women would type. She was surprised with earths advancements, she didn't know that a computer would be able to "chat" with women on the other side of earth.

But Xing wasn't done writing. Raven wondered how long the message was, it had been a good ten minutes of waiting for her to reply. Nothing had happened.

"Nothing will happen. It's just an ad. She's fake. Trust me. I tried to talk and the only thing that happened was that my computer got infected with virus," a gruff voice said.

Raven turned to the right, facing the red haired man, he was staring intently at her screen, as if trying to figure out its mystery's. Or check out the half naked women lying on a bed. Either one was plausible.

"Oh." was all she said. Raven had meditated for 15 years in order to control her emotions and facial expressions. Yet the strange human next to her knew exactly what she was thinking with in 10 minutes.

_I better meditate more._

"What are you doing?" she asked, nodding to his screen.

The man raised his eyebrows. Just because he had helped, didn't mean he wanted her all up in his business. But maybe she could...

"I'm writing a book," he answered. Perhaps the girl would promote it, a catchy title like _Knife _should catch her attention.

"What's it about?" she asked bluntly.

The man frowned at her gravely, bored tone. If she didn't want to know, then why did she ask?

"A 14 year old boy, Brandon, who while going to his Mom house, gets in a plane crash. It's about him trying to survive in the Canadian wilderness," he said proudly.

"It sounds like a _Hatchet_ rip off to me," a voice trilled.

Raven looked passed the man and to an old women with spectacles, glaring at the screen.

"It does not!" the man said, sounding angry.

"Brian, Brandon. They're both 14, they're both in a plane crash, and they both have to survive in the back woods. You rewrote _Hatchet,_" she said, looking at the paragraph in front of him.

"Except crappier."

The mans face turned as red as his hair and he and the women began fighting. Both glaring and snorting like enraged bulls.

Raven sighed and looked back at her screen. Perhaps she should figure out how to actually use the device in front of her. How to decipher ads from not ads. With a single index finger, Raven began typing slowly into the search bar. It was a grueling process, but it had to be done.

The idea of getting used to earthly things didn't scare her as much as it should of, her mother _was_ human after all. It shouldn't be too hard getting used to the items on the planet. She thought about how to cat around people, then figured that the daily behavior was a minuscule problem. She couldn't show her emotions anyway, and she defiantly wouldn't trade in her cloak or leotard for jeans, or something of that sort. It was better to just learn how to use the technology, then leave everything else alone.

Once she searched what she had typed up, she looked at the suddenly very different page in front of her. Raven fought back a smirk. Everything about the computer was...strangely endearing.

She clicked on a site called _Yahoo! Answers. _It seemed fairly informative. Her results popped up and Raven tilted her head.

_How do I master the computer?_

Batman69:_ Buy a book about computer mastering. Practice makes perfect! -69_

Perhaps Batman was correct, even with his lack of knowledge. The more Raven used the device, the better she would get at it. Good. She hoped it was an 24/7 library, because she was going to bring that computer to its knees. It was promise.

She pressed the home button, a new determination in her soul, but then, she was greeted by more scantily clad women.

_Date Married but LONELY Women in YOUR Area!_

* * *

**It's short and I'm not liking it very much. Oh well. Who else has had those ads pop up on your computer screen? Then have a parent look over at the wrong moment? Every time. Sorry if Ravens OOC, I couldn't really get her to do what I wanted. Anyway, Read and Review!**


End file.
